Melody of the Stars
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: A ship from outside the Realm wonders through space to search for their true enemy. But what they didn't know is that they too will be part of this world's greatest conflicts. Join our heroes, the Signer Dragons play with the Game of Thrones. (This fanfic will be based on the duel monsters not their masters).
1. Prologue

The _Nexus_ flew amongst the stars as it soar the systems faster than light. But on the journey the ship was also damaged. (Think of the Recusant-class light destroyer from Star Wars: The Clone Wars) The crew was suffering damaged from the war, now they need a place to rest.

"Arachnid, damage report," Red Dragon Archfiend, Second in Command said to his subordinate.

"We have suffered critical damage to all major systems, my liege," Underground Arachnid responded. "It will be sometime before we get the ship at full operation."

"We may as well land at a suitable planet," Black Wing Dragon said, "If our enemy finds out about the ship, we would be annihilated."

"Perhaps, but I think there is another way to fix the ship," Red Dragon Archfiend said having an idea.

"If you are thinking about using the Dark Energy from our enemies, I am strongly against it."

"Stardust, do you think you have a better idea than what I proposed," Red Dragon Archfiend turned to his rival/friend.

"Maybe, but I found a suitable planet, it has all the resources we need for the ship, rather than use drastic measures," Stardust Dragon said holding his left triceps wounded with his claws.

"Sigh… set the coordinates to the nearest planet," Red Dragon Archfiend commanded as the troops quickly did it.

_Time skip_

It didn't take long for the ship to reach a nearby planet suitable for a base of operations. But the place they landed in was frigid cold. Cold as the Ice Lands with a familiar sense of unearthed treasures.

On that day, when the _Nexus_ landed in the North, between Torrhen's Square and Winterfell, it was like a mountain crashing into the ocean. For the earth's shaking when the colossal ship impacted the land that would be felt and heard for miles around, pale in comparison to the waves which would ripple throughout Westeros in the months and years.

On that day, the greatest heroes and heroines from the stars would make the realm tremble before them.


	2. Prologue Part 2

"How far are the damages," Stardust Dragon asked.

"So far 70% are the engines, life support, arsenals, and corridors great one," a crew member responded to the Starry Alpha.

"And my friends," he added the ones in the medical bay are the twins and his beloved.

"They are in excellent condition, and they will be able to do anything tomorrow."

"That's good to heed," he said in relief.

During the Exodus, Black Rose Dragon, Life Stream Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon defended the ship with everything they got for the soldiers and wounded inside. When leaving their world, the Meklords, new army to replace the Dark Signers, Ancient Fairy Dragon gave her strongest defense to get the ship to the portal. He thanked them for their great efforts and awaits their recovery.

"Um, sir I know this is off topic, but what do we do with the injured stowaways?"

"Stowaways," Stardust asked.

"Well, some of your miracle stars must've affected something on the planet and brought them here, one with hair silver as the metal while the other is light red. What do you want to do with them?"

"Put them in the medical wing and bring them for questioning with Arachnid or Chevalier," Stardust said.

"Yes sir," the crew member said before leaving him alone.

"Out of all things considered, I find myself still uneasy," Stardust said to himself as he looked at the outside and started to go on the earth with a dagger and stroll.

The wilderness stretched for miles around as Stardust glanced every second. He marched his solitary eastward, towards the castle they seen before landing. There hasn't been any hint of civilization since he got here with his friends.

The vegetation and fauna were certainly familiar though- birds, rodents, pines, oaks, moss… there are a few unfamiliar plants, aside from that, Stardust reminisced on his homes hospitable territories in the Ice Lands from the Ice Barriers. But Stardust couldn't help but find something… off about this world.

But whatever observations made were cut short when he heard a sound of multiple set of hooves clattering against the ground coming closer to him.

Riding over the eastward hill, more than a dozen riders mounted on horses, all wearing furs to combat the cold climate with archaic armor, spears, and a shield with an image of a wolf emblazoned upon them; some of which carried white flags which bore a similar embroidery.

The riders homed in on his location, circling him at all sides. They looked suspiciously at him, but did nothing that would indicate an attack. A moment of strained silence, 4 riders approached, and 3 were youths. One had dark hair and gray eyes, solemn and serious. The other had auburn locks and light blue eyes. The 3rd carried a bow, sandy brown hair and dark eyes, looked suspiciously but with a cocky look on his face.

The 3 seemed to defer to the fourth one, a man in his late 30s or early 40s with dark hair and gray eyes. His back was strapped with a massive great-sword poking over his soldier. He stared at Stardust for a long moment before he speaks, to his surprise, in perfect if a bit ancient English. "In the name of King Robert of House Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men; I, Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell ask that you identify yourself, stranger."

Truth to be told, he never expected a world with nobles and lords. Then again, back at home they are just like the Knights of the Round Table. After all, they didn't know enough to intimidate him.

"I am Stardust, Supreme Leader of the Signer Dragons, King of the First Stars, and leader of the great kings."

Judging on the bewildered looks of the riders, he guessed right.


	3. Suspicion

As the company of the North men broke camp that night, Jon Snow continued to look at the stranger they discovered earlier in the day. In all his, he had never seen such an individual. He was tall, taller than anyone Jon had ever seen. His armor was a suit of Royal Blue and White, overlaying a strange suit of light ash odd symbols and numbers unceremoniously decorating it. It looked strong, but it seemed not to be made to repel swords.

The man spoke rarely that day and not at all since they stopped for the night, staying at the edge of the camp away from prying eyes. The soldiers Jon's father brought were openly wary of the stranger, but the lord of Winterfell had instructed them to give him no trouble. He did claim to be from the falling star, after all.

Still the image haunted Jon. The giant fiery shape tore through the sky, making the wind itself scream like a woman in labor. The earth seemed to rumble under his feet soon after. It was the reason they got out here in the first place, to find whatever had fallen from the sky. When he and Arya went to calm the horses, they were not too surprised to find the castle afire in uproar, having seeing the sight themselves. Most thought it was a terrorizing omen simply passing through the heavens, but Maester Luwin confirmed what Jon had seen, only that he had never witness such a thing.

Immediately, his father gathered a party of men- himself, Robb, and Theon included-to investigate the matter. Though Lady Catelyn was reasonably frightened for her husband, and wished for him not to go, but the Lord refused to stay.

Arya wanted to come to but the Lord and Lady Catelyn refused to let her come. And he agreed with. It could be dangerous to her as well.

Now, well past dark, Jon, Robb, Theon and his father all sat around one of their camp's fires.

"Do you really think he is telling the truth," Robb asked caught Jon looking at the newcomer sat outside camp, noiselessly keeping watch.

"What he said _does_ sound like something only a drunken mummer could concoct," Theon said chewing on a piece of bacon, "And judging on the way he's holding that thing he's carrying, I'd say he's armed."

"We can little else but to trust him," Eddard said seriously, "He is willing to take us to whatever fell there, which would save us a lot of time."

"What if it is a trap," Robb asked his father, "what if there is truly danger there, and only leads us to kill us at his leisure?"

"If he meant to kill us, he would've already done it before we encircle him," Jon spoke up. "Just from the way he carried himself, it felt like he could've taken us all without trouble."

Theon snorted at that. "He's only a man. No matter his size or armor, he couldn't take us all on."

"Careful Theon," Ned warned, "We still know not of his capabilities, it is wise we remain wary of him, but Jon is right to trust his instincts- the man has thus far had done nothing to give us a cause to fear him."

Then Ned turned to his son, handing him a wineskin and some bread with bacon, along with a fur coat. "Take this to him Jon, we should at least offer some hospitality to him."

For a moment Jon felt hesitant to go, but he trusted his father and nodded taking the food through the camp, towards the lone figure looking at the skies.

"…My father asked me to bring you these, something to help stave off the cold."

"Its fine, I'm not cold or hungry," Stardust simply replied almost dismissively.

Jon eyed him oddly, confused. "But you're wearing only that armor of yours. And you need to keep up your strength."

"Trust me I'm-"for a moment he cut himself off, as though he'd heard something as he looked around the frozen forest. After a few moments of silence, he became compliant, extending his hand.  
>"Fine," He accepted the food and the cloak.<p>

Satisfied, Jon turned around to head back to his family, but stopped when the foreigner spoke up once more.

"Hey kid," he said aloud, "Thanks."

Turning around to face him he inclined his head, "The name's Jon."

To that the stranger just nodded, and yet Jon felt some happiness at that.

After what felt like a short night of sleep, Jon was awoken by his father and the others woke as well with dawn's light peaking at the trees. The party packed up and continued their way through the woods, following the stranger in silver armor-now with a cloak who seemed to be more awake than anyone else. All the while he simply walked, never bothering to ask for a ride on one of the horses, nor simply tiring as he led them through the woods.

For a few hours, they walked in complete silence, rarely stopping or even speaking. And when the stranger said they've arrived, a great terrible clearing laid the ground bare and torn, like a great plow that rent the earth. Trees were uprooted, overturned, shattered and splintered; indicating great destruction even the most terrible storms couldn't conflict.

Jon's eyes widened alongside everyone else as they behold what lay there. A sight Jon would never forget in all his years forget.

A colossal gigantic mountain of metal, its steel hull shimmering in the sunlight, upon its side was emblazoned in words 'BELIEVE IN NEXUS'.

"By the Old, the New and the Drowned…" Theon gasped.

"So it is true," Eddard Stark swallowed, looking at the immense monstrosity of steel and iron. "So… Stardust," he asked the tall man, "This is what you came in…"

"It sustained some damage when we entered the atmosphere, but it was strong enough to make the landing."

"You say you… fly in this thing," Robb asked in awe of it.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Stardust admitted.

Suddenly, a loud siren boasted around the forest that caused the Starks to cover their ears as a wall of metal gives way with a low hiss, revealing 2 people from within. One big with orange horns, large wings and a hefty lance, the other was slim and dressed like a soldier but a weird helm that resembled a flower of Tyrell. The strangers walked to Stardust and kneeled before him.

"Welcome back, your majesty," they said in unison.

This will be a long day.


	4. Meeting the Wolves of the North

Nearly 3 days have passed since they set out for the fallen star. Catelyn did her duties as the Lady of Winterfell in Lord Stark's absence, but she couldn't help but feel helpless within her.

Soon, their prayers were done, and Catelyn sent Sansa back with Septa Mordane for her sewing lessons. She herself has found more important matters to attend to managing the castle with loyal Rodrik and Maester Luwin at her side. Then, to her irritation, she found Arya and Brandon high up at the castle walls, both of which are far too high up for her comfort. Luwin and Rodrik shared looks of tiredness and bemusement, respectfully.

"Arya, Brandon," she called as the kids found themselves caught from their mother and climbed down. "How many times did I tell you two: no climbing."

"But we were keeping an eye out for Father, we promise," Bran said alongside her sister. As a coincidence, one of the watchers sounded a horn from a nearby tower.

"Aye, milady," Rodrik said, "They speak the truth. That'd be the lord returning now."

Catelyn allowed herself to sigh in relief as she looked back at her children softer at the knowledge that her husband was coming home. "Both of you get yourselves cleaned up, and be ready to receive your father. Arya, go find Sansa and tell her to do likewise. Brandon, go and fetch Rickon."

Arya and Bran seemed relieved to escape her further wrath, and scurry quickly to their tasks. Gathering herself she turned to Luwin and Rodrik. "Come, we must go and meet my husband."

The children gathered along with her and the rest of the castle's residents to meet their returning lord. Ned rode at the front with Robb at his side, both looking grim. She smiled truly at ease that both were well, though concerned at their discomfort. Her smile lessened at the sight of Theon and her husband bastard's, Jon Snow, both equally graved as the front. Even the soldiers were safe as well.

And that was when she heard it. A low, strange cross of noise, with a hiss intersected with a growl. The sight which followed not a moment after her eyes went wide. Some strange huge carriage wrought of metal unlike anything she had ever seen passed through the gates. Yet it was drawn from neither horses nor any men. The black wheels made outlandish tracks behind it in the dirt, the low noise she heard before intensified as it drew closer into the castle, before the great thing came to a halt, and the noise stopped as it became absolutely motionless.

The rider who emerged from the strange carriage would be a sight Catelyn will never forget.

A giant of a man clad from head-to-toe in a strange suit of silver armor, probably taller than the Mountain himself. It had to be a man, no woman would grow so massive- a helmet covered his face but his beautiful orange eyes, and yet she seemed to bear himself just fine. With 2 others, one just as big on his left and the other is a knight, fairly tall and has a helmet resembled a flower like the Tyrell.

However, she returned to her attention to Ned, approaching him benevolently. "Welcome back, my lord," she said embracing him.

"It is good to be home," Ned replied wrapping his arms around her before he stares around. While most of the folk are relieved to see their lord's party returns full and good health, all eyes have gone to the stranger and his guards. Quickly, he dismissed them back to their duties and allowed the soldiers to retire for food and rest. "Cat," Ned continued, "We must speak in more discreet halls than here. There is much to be told." 

The story would have been unbelievable to hear, maybe even preposterous to a point of a mummer's farce but for Ned, Robb, Theon, and Jon all confirmed each of their testimonies on the journey within the audience chamber, only them, herself, Luwin, and the three strangers. How they found the one called Stardust just outside of Wolfswood, of him guiding them to the fallen vessel of steel and iron which flew from the sky and landed roughly within the woods. Their trek deep within the metal corridors of the colossal structure until their guide had led them several rooms filled with strange wonders which he had not reveal to what they are, but one of which being the great carriage he had brought in.

* * *

><p>"So…," Catelyn said slowly still processing everything she heard in her head, "It was his vessel that fell from the sky. Where did it come from?" She looked between the four of them, trying to look for an answer.<p>

"It's hard to explain Cat," Ned said in little more than a whisper.

"That won't be necessary sir," Stardust said before he turned to the wall. "You can show yourselves now, I know I wouldn't be chaperoned by just my friends. But I didn't know they send you both ninjas and cybernetic-assassins. Right, Light?"

Before long two parts of the wall began to dissipate as it revealed two cloaked strangers. One is white and the other blue. The white showed only his brown eyes concealing his mouth, parts of armor around the waist and shoulders, gray scarf and a peculiar four tipped object at the tip of his hand. The blue revealed his entire handsome face with azure eyes, the clothing design the same as the white's but blue as well as the scarf, and held a weird small knife.

That's not all; they were more surprised of the cybernetic-assassins. The three distorted from the wall. Their bright red eyes, visible silver teeth, and their entire bodies are nothing but steel and metal. In their hands are weird objects held similar to the crossbow. It was like seeing only the muscular and skeletal systems but more metallic to the touch. They had no clothing yet the metal conceals their indecency. (A/N if you must know that description led to the name Terminators)

"By the Seven," Catelyn gasped at the visitors, but Maester Luwin seemed to fare a little better.

"What sorcery is this," Luwin asked in wonder.

"I knew this is going to happen whenever you guys follow me," Stardust said scratching his head at their tenacity to follow him as he reared his head to Maester Luwin, "And it's not magic."

"Please forgive Stardust," the white one said bowing slightly, "We were merely observing your safety upon Rose's orders during your short visit to unknown territory… With your permission, I would like to speak to them."

"Permission granted," Stardust replied.

The white ninja then looked to Catelyn with eyes that meant to reassure her, "Salutation Miss… Catelyn right? I must admit you people have some atypical names."

Seeing as they are only to speak and not kill, Catelyn recomposed herself as best as she could. "Y… Yes, that is my name. And you…"

Light, at your service," Light said quickly putting away his shuriken. "I suppose you want an explanation why we are here to what's the saying, drop into your neighborhood, so to speak?"

The lady of Winterfell hesitantly nodded her head.

"To be honest it is much of a very long story," Chevalier de Fleur joined in, "most of it will sound very confusing to you so we'll say it in a short manner. We… I guess you can say have been lost for a while. Our ship was simply damaged and we can't get home for a while so we had no choice but to land, and hoped your friends would help us. Unfortunately no one came, and an explosion from our ship ha somewhat lost control. The rest you can wager together."

The story did sound reasonable enough in Catelyn's eyes, but she was still wary of the knight and the visitors. "And where did your great ship come from?"

"You could say we came from a faraway land from here," Chevalier said with a shrug of her shoulders, "So far, in fact you need to sail your ships as far to east and west, but possibly you will never find it. Hence it is the reason of our ship sailing through the air."

"I must confess I've never heard of such a place," Luwin commented, "No ship we have ever heard matches that of yours, nor would I think anyone of this world capable of such a wonder.

"You are somewhat right in your line of thinking," Light said then getting straight to the point, "We aren't from this world. And before you ask, no we are not demons nor gods nor anything like that, we assure you. It took a few hours for the four that Stardust brought in to get it through their heads."

Dumbfounded beyond words, Catelyn could only gape at the white ninja. Indeed Luwin spoke next slowly. "Then… what matter of them milord," referring to the robots, "and your friends? If you say you come from beyond our world, yet not from the realm of the gods?"

"I suppose it can be hard for us to explain for what they are, for the sake of your understanding, I would rather explain how different our world is to your world," Aqua, the Water Dragon Ninja finally speaking, "Where we come from is much more advanced than your land. Science and technology have advanced and evolved. What you are seeing is a creation of mankind, through the ingenuity of one of the most brilliant of our race."

"Y… you're saying that men can become so enlightened that they can form such wonders … without the aid of higher mysteries," Luwin was absolutely incredulous.

"It may look like they are nothing but myths, but there is no magic involved in their making. We are technically that sophisticated."

Catelyn could only stare with astonishment at the group. To think that other lands out there where men lived, beyond the reaches of the strongest armies, the most learned master, or the richest of merchant-lords. Where they in levels of wonder and splendor the likes of which she couldn't dream or imagine. Where they created man from pure metal. Where even the vessels of steel take to the air across the skies, stars and beyond.

"…Wondrous," their master uttered. "Incredible. What I have done to have been born in such a marvelous realm."

"Believe me," Stardust said. "It wasn't a paradise."

"You are right sir," Light sighed at his response, "The people of our world may be able to travel amongst the stars, live long, healthier lives, build structures that stood against time, capable of doing the impossible, but don't shun us off as mere light and flowers. There was one virus humans have never purged it was a lust for conflict, as our world became more enlightened, so too have we become dangerous. Our ways of waging war against one another and others side by side with technology, medicine and ideology; we destroyed things so terrifying yet so easily that your nightmare wouldn't even suggest to its complete destruction. Gotten to a point where if we became reckless, it would destroy ourselves." He then turned to Stardust with melancholy in his eyes. "… That's why there are men like him are here. And why they are needed."

"And what is your leader," Eddard spoke up abruptly, surprising Catelyn. He eyed them with those cold gray eyes, but she could see uncertainty and fear in them. "And what are your intentions?"

To that, Light looked at them and said in clarity and anonymity, "The greatest warrior you will ever meet. And we are trying to find and finish, though impossible as it seems to us." He allowed the words to sink in to them. As Aqua had a hand in his ear, he looked to Light, indicating they had to go back. "We have to back sir."

Stardust gave them a nod as confirmation to go. As the ninjas disappeared in a puff of smoke, the Terminators showed blue electricity and vanished without a trace. Stardust then left them in silence and surprise as he closed the door.

**By the way from now on I will sometimes be using the 'Terminators' for the story. And I know who they belong to so I'm adding them to have more fun to the story. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Out in the open woods, the Nexus lies damaged and in repair, workers labored day and night to the ship, to see she is ready to fly again. Both Engineers and Alchemists worked overnight. Within, crew members kept surveillance and watch for their friends tending their wounds. But in the bridge, Light and Aqua kneeled before a great man.

A great man just like Stardust but more powerful than all the signers. Standing upright, Stardust would've reached his shoulders, all covered in black-and-scarlet armor as his presence gave intimidation and fear to his enemies. His helm is a combination of a helmet and crown, only showing his red, destructive eyes. This is no ordinary warrior. This is Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I see, so the natives that are called the Starks show no threat to us, glad to know that there are others wise not to attack us," Red said having the ninjas get the information.

"The Starks show no means of aggression, in fact they show incredible hospitality despite Stardust's sudden appearance," Light said approving the information they gained.

"You two have done your duty, head to the security area to assist our allies from any intruders." Red said as they disappeared in an instant. "What do you think about them Rose?"

There lies a woman with elegant beauty at the entrance. Her dress is schemed scarlet and dark amethyst just like her dragon form. A zigzag choker at her neck, scarlet rose petals that nearly reach to her knees like a skirt and upper abdomen, stockings caressed her legs, low heels, and fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. Her skin is slightly pale but still a sight to behold and her topaz eyes that shine like the crystal.

"The people do sound contemplating. They even show a strong sense of honor, even with Stardust's unexpected appearance. I am thankful that they didn't attack him… otherwise I would have to make them plant food," she relieved while keeping an innocent smile.

"Sometimes I wonder if you care about the natives or only on Stardust," Red sweat dropped, couldn't predict her mood on anyone. "Well, now that we are in safe hands, we will continue staying here for a while. Though I doubt why bother in such a primitive planet, Stardust chose," he said looking at the outside world.

"Your attitude would only resemble the time you were at home," Rose said from smile to frown. "Perhaps I should remind you who is actually in charge of the Nexus, _Red Dragon Archfiend_. Or do I have to whip that sorry mind of yours to understand?"

"You dare think of me as a simple retard Rose," Red stood up sizing Rose, "There are things out in the galaxy that show more promise than here, if you want to blab about my opinion that's fine, but in a fact that you said is a challenge," Red went down to look at her eye to eye, his arm slowly giving a dark aura. "Then I would gladly accept your challenge."

The crew around that heard the argument, began to sweat and ready to leave. The 2 dragons may have difference in power, but it doesn't stop the fact that they equally as destructive. Afraid there won't be any left on the ship. As they watched, a small red car entered the room slowly shifting into a humanized robot with a metallic mesh reminiscent of a semi-truck. "Red, the repairs are close to completion, we are just waiting for… am I interrupting something?" He said seeing Red and Rose so close to one another.

Red looked at Turbo and back at Rose, his arm dissipated the dark aura and calmed down. No need to start a fight in the ship. "No, you are not interrupting anything. What is the current status of the Nexus?"

"Just around 76% of the ship is repaired give or take," Turbo Warrior said. After the war with the dark signers and the future things with their masters, thing were hectic with truces with the monsters they fought against. They still remember that it was Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla who nearly destroyed the ship. Sure they would survive outer space, but it was because it would be an easy way out of the plot. This in fact causes infuriation to Red Dragon Archfiend's dignity.

"Finally, I thought it take longer for you guys to fix this piece of junk."

"Well, we're trying our best sir," Turbo responded, "There are scouts going all over the planet and found something that might pique your interest." He then brought holographic photos to him.

"What kind of interest," Red said looking at the photos. He examined them cautiously as he was briefed on the locations where the photos were shot. The scouts did research on the locations while Stardust was in Winterfell. The first showed a terrible, gloomy place, filled with agony and pain. Completely unsanitary and vile, it is said to be Harrenhal. But it showed no interest to Red. The second showed a large wealthy city outside of Westeros. On the bottom showed two people, both having silver hair, but most interesting is that on top is an exact image of Sun Dragon Inti. While the third photo showed an unknown location, there was Moon Dragon Quilla's reflection on the waters. "Well... now that's interesting." Red said with an evil grin.

"What are you thinking," Rose asked suspicious.

"It just gives me the motivation on getting even on those clowns," Red said then turned to Turbo, "Tell my personal forces to standby and await orders, and show these to Stardust as well. At least it would give him a patent implication on what I'm going to do."

"Are you sure about revealing ourselves in an unknown world, sir, we are made clear not to scare the locals, on _Stardust's_ orders," Turbo curiously asked.

"Don't worry, I won't back down on his order, I'll just remain in this form, just get Crimson Blader and Chaos King Archfiend on standby as well," he reassured his mechanized ally and gave him leave with a waving on his hand.

"Do you think you are just gonna waltz there and beat them, Red," Rose said with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Red said calmly then his voice turned deep, "**I'm going to downright annihilate them for their insolence, then get them to submit to my savage might**," Red said staring to leave the bridge.

"I thought so," Rose said pinching the bridge of her nose, "Just don't go overboard and involve anyone on this world. At least don't go overkill."

As Red is at the door, he said, "No promises," he left as the door shut behind him.

"Sometimes I don't know why we have a friend like him. Well, how are those intruders we treated," Rose said changing the subject with Turbo.

"The silver one shows a strong will and an honorable one as well, we're still having him telling his story on his life. While the dark-brown is still in a coma for some reason," Turbo said

"Dark-brown," Rose said questioned, "Wasn't her hair light red when we found her?"

"Yeah, but her hair changed after we gave the treatment. It is possible Stardust is growing rusty in granting wishes," Turbo said shrugging his 'shoulders'.

"Like Stardust would lose his touch," Rose said defending her beloved one, "Stardust has been granting wishes for over 3 thousand years, it may be a drawback or the writer not researching the hair color when he started Chapter 2," Rose said intentionally breaking the 4th wall.

"Well you can't blame him," Turbo said, "But we're getting off topic right now, the silver one seemed to be staying near her. It looked like they were lovers."

"Whatever the case, I am grateful for giving the report Turbo," Rose sighed happily, "You can go back to what you were doing previously."

With a salute, Turbo changed to his vehicular form went drove back, leaving Rose to ponder on her thoughts. While she thinks, a shadow behind her began to assemble and rose. A pale man, possibly 5'5, teal and white hair, the cape resembled a closed set of attached wings, and a violent suit, considered to be a former nobleman. The mysterious man grinned, revealing his long fangs, as it walked silently behind her.

"You can stop now," She commanded, "I am fully aware of your powers, especially since you copied what belonged to the infamous nosferatu, Dracula," She turned to see blood-red eyes stare back at her.

"Cunning as always my dear," the vampire said in a Romanian voice with a sick grin.

"I trust you heard everything on the matters," Rose asked the vampire.

"All to the last detail, Inti and Quilla here on the planet, the ship comes close to completion and the two resting like guests," it said in a monotone voice, "Oh how the mighty have driven, especially now with Red going after the dragons that caused the damages. What would you like me to do your highness, am I to accompany Red on his capture, assist Stardust from the shadows, or am I to sleep in my coffin to await my needs," it asked as if he wanted to get orders.

"Right now, I need you to shadow Red, should there be enemies assisting Inti and Quilla, you are permitted to kill them whether monster or a human," She said unbiased.

"It shall be done my master," it said dissipating into the floor and to where Red had left.

"You always have that demeaning influence, don't you Vampire Lord," she commented about the creature of the night. Rose has been with the most unusual allies, from the fierce Amazons to the darkest of monsters. Even if the war is over, she is still feeling the chills on her spine that they are not done.

Meanwhile at Winterfell, Stardust looks up at the black night sky in his stay. The Starks were kind enough to let him in the lodgings, but he declined and decided to only to have one of the houses in the outlying town. It didn't take long for only a few men from the ship had several trips from it and the house with the vehicle he brought. Unfortunately, it was also getting him unnecessary attention, especially the little girl who kept spying on him; Arya he thought was the girl's name. But in the end he was satisfied. Rations, medicine, ammunition, and some tech for communication and etc for him in his hut for his instinct to be prepared for anything.

But in his mind, he couldn't believe there is other humans this far in the universe. It makes a wonder on how they were not detected by others still roaming in space. He couldn't help but remember him with his master fighting against monsters the size of mountains and against the unexpected forces from the future. It was also how it came for Stardust in his world fighting the same forces the same way the duel was. If it wasn't about his ship being battered and the conspiracies he is calculating, he couldn't figure out how, he fought against destiny before and he can do it again.

Suddenly, a ringing noise came from the bed; it was a thin blue rectangular phone with stars at the back with white lining. Immediately he answered the call, and it was Rose on the line.

"Hi Rose, never expected you to call me on this device," Stardust said to the rosy dragon.

"You couldn't help a girl who wanted to talk to you," she said, "I thought I let you know Red left to get Quilla and Inti on the side of the world."

Stardust then pinched his nose, typical of Red to charge to his enemies, "How many did he bring?"

"Don't worry; it's just Crimson Blader, Chaos King Archfiend, 4 Lancer Archfiends and 6 of the Special Forces unit," Rose said reassuring him. "But it doesn't mean I wanted to talk about Red."

"What do you mean," Stardust asked.

"I hope you wouldn't mind me coming over and have a little R-and-R with you," she said charmingly.

"Well… I wouldn't mind that Rose, just don't cause a scene here," Stardust said with a faint blush. It was suspicious enough for the locals about him, but now he would wonder if they were to react on her.

"Don't worry, I won't make a ruckus, I will be sweet as milk with honey," she said to him in an innocent tone. "But I also want to continue with it."

"Continue what exactly," Stardust asked confused on what she meant.

"Well, do you remember when our masters were in the garage with the lights out… holding hands and then-,"

"Stop, don't add more imagination, I'll see you later," Stardust quickly said turning off communication between them. He felt his cheeks grow redder with every word she said.

The only thing he muttered to himself was "How did I fall in love with her out of all the monsters?"


End file.
